unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
S.S McGlockenspiel (Article 1)
This page is under construction by MollyBlossom4, so don't delete anything please. REDACTED and REDACTED are allowed to edit. DO NOT EDIT This Is created By me you need to ask me if you could edit, also I don't respond much. S.S. McGlockenspiel S.S. McGlockenspiel was a space ship built by Buy And Large to carry and house the population of the Axiom When Earth was Being Cleaned up in the 29th century. Geography and society The Passengers from the Axiom wanted their own ship The idea was converted from an island nation into SS McGlockenspiel. It was divided into huge blocks and sections named after many things. Transport was provided by "Dup Dups" (elevators), modelled on the Los Angeles Country Metropolitan Transportation Authority. Citizens made their way around in people movers. Schools weren't built on the ship. Order was maintained by Robots. Technology SS McGlockenspiel lacked any kind of engine and relied entirely on the Moana Shark originally for its ability to travel through space. Like any starship, it had airlocks and sealed environments. Rapid transport from one deck to another was provided by Dup Dups, the same type of elevator found in Home Dome. Its system was modeled after the Los Angeles Country Metropolitan Transportation Authority. Most, if not all the technology inside the ship was Steampunk, such as oil street lamps that functioned thanks to the Igniters, who used the lighters on their necks to light the lamps. Old phones, bicycles, clockwork robots, televisions and firearms existed and were still in use by people even three hundred years into SS McGlockenspiel’s journey. History When Earth was being cleaned up by new Wall-E units, A Moana Shark was in the trash towers, but the Undefeatables captured it and built a ship around it. The creature had volunteered for something else, not this, but the Undefeatables did not know and enslaved it unnecessarily, torturing it By feeding it 1 nonillion Carolina Reaper Chilli Peppers, Human Fecal Matter, Diesel Fuel, and Charcoal, This Made The shark Overheat so much That the heat was turned into actual heat that is used to help Mimic Earth's Climate, with the help of a Machine in the Carolina Reaper Dungeon. SS McGlockenspiel was to be followed by All BnL Starliners, which had a course plotted behind it before it was changed by NaN's Sister to avoid collision with the Moon which had changed position since SS McGlockenspiel's departure. The head of state was Donald Trump also known as President Evil Unable to stand such cruel treatment to another creature to save his people, he left orders for the government to continue running things as they were; he then erased all memory of the Moana Shark from his mind. If he ever discovered the truth again, he would be brought to the Border of Mexico to choose to erase his memory or release the Shark. President Evil's cycle of learning and forgetting the truth continued in a ten year cycle for over 300 years, due to having his "body clock" slowed to the point he didn't age for centuries by evil people who support him. Every five years, adults woulds be allowed to vote whether or not to free the shark; those who protested were feed to the engine room, but the engine room refused to eat children considered to have no value, because there no schools on the ship. In 3007, the cycle was finally interrupted by the arrival of NaN and The Undefeatables While the President believed he was being marginalised by his government and was unaware of things, he had instigated the capture of the Moana Shark and continually chose to forget having his mind wiped every time he found out; the government was still following his original orders. NaN resolved matters by making the President to press the button marked "Abdicate" rather than "Forget". This Accidentally gave the captain NaN's Powers. The Moana Shark did not abandon SS McGlockenspiel because it was stuck to the ship. With the Moana Shark no longer tortured, the ship moved faster. As the Undefeatables and NaN left, The shark began to increase speed until the ship hyperjumps. In the mid 31st century the Moana Shark moving the ship died, The ships passengers were confused. Nora "Tanya" Albrigade (The Captain) Called Blackhole Shipyard to add more rooms, repair the ship, build an engine for it, and asked an inventor to invent the new fuel for the ship. Dipsy created Histofuel, the new fuel for the SS McGlockenspiel, and Starship Japan. Rooms * Captain's Lounge * Control room #1 (This was the main control room until the shark died) * Control room #2 (this used to be an empty room until the shark died now its a room they use to pilot the ship) * Engine room (It used to be an incinerator and the melting room (where people were sent into for a brutal punishment) until the shark died, after the shark died the engine room now houses the engines that power the ship) * Guest rooms * Restaurants * Main Kitchen * Main Bathrooms * Bathrooms * Stores * Houses * Et cetera... Modes of transport * People Mover (Buses on Rails) * Dup Dups (Elevators) * Steelies (Wheelless Trains) * Winders (Taxicabs on Rails) * Road Vehicles * Smilers (Police Rail Vehicles) * Trains * Police Vehicles * Air Vehicles (originally this idea was abandoned) Trivia * It is the first BnL Starliner to be on the UnAnything Wiki. * When the shark died, someone was called to build a propulsion system on the bottom of the ship, repurposing the engine room (Blackhole Shipyard). * The captain only had 3 rooms until the shark died, after the shark died the ship got 7 more (Captain's Lounge, Control room #1, Control room #2, Government Office, Control room #3, Captain's Bedroom) . * This is basically similar to the city ship version of Stupid Town. Hence its one of the starships on the Wiki, and the lack of institutions/schools. * Donald Trump was actually the co-pilot and President of the ship. (Evil forces made Trump immortal, ugh... Jesus Christ...) * The ship was originally an underwater cruise ship. * The ship originally cost 1,281,325 UnDollars to build (2009+666+2675 Undollars times 479 undollars), but it was actually half the price (640,662.5) before it was at it's current price. Category:Places Category:Cities Category:Stuff Category:Places you will die at Category:Buildings Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Didney Category:Spaceships Category:Machines